


All die Blauen Wolken

by Khaosprinz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaosprinz/pseuds/Khaosprinz
Summary: Kleine Fenster öffnen sich für diejenigen, die die Interaktionen zwischen einem gewissen Uzumaki Naruto und einem gewissen Namikaze Minato beobachten wollen. Beinhaltet sowohl Slash als auch Gen.





	All die Blauen Wolken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Blue Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364635) by Othalla. 
  * A translation of [All the Blue Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413407) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Rüstung (Armor)**

Die Rüstung, die du trägst, wenn du deinen Feinden im Kampf gegenüber stehst, ist hart und stark und beinahe unduchrdringbar.

Die Rüstung um deinem Herzen ist auf viele Arten die gleiche, doch obwohl sie mühelos beinahe jeden zurückweist, der zu nahe kommen will, scheint es so, dass nicht einmal die ausgezeichnetste aller Verteidigungen stark genug war, um der andauernden Belagerung von ihm zu widerstehen.

Als du des nachts in der Umarmung seiner festen Arme liegst, kannst du dich jedoch nicht dazu bringen, dich darüber aufzuregen.

**Brotkrumen (Bread-crumbles)**

****

Du erinnerst dich daran, Strähnen roten Haars gefolgt zu sein, als sie vor all diesen Jahren entführt worden ist, du hast sie aufgesammelt wie zerbrechliche Blumen, als du weitergegangen bist, hoffend, dass du rechtzeitig da sein würdest, nur um am Boden zerstört zu sein, als du gemerkt hast, dass die Ninjas, die sie entführt haben, sie versehentlich in ihrem Kampf um die Freiheit getötet haben.

****

Nun findest du dich selbst einer weiteren Spur folgend wieder, doch anstelle von Haar sind es dieses Mal kleine Stücke Brot, die durch die Küche in den Flur führen, den ersten Treppensatz hinauf um dann durch die geschlossene Tür deines Schlafzimmer weiterzugehen.

****

Als du die Tür endlich öffnest, siehst du, dass sie immer weiter bis zu deinem Bett und auf die Decke führen, und dieses Mal ist es nicht Blut und Tod und Trauer, was sich erwartet, sondern eine Liebe, die sich über Jahre hinweg aufgebaut hat, die friedlich schlafend daliegt, mit einem zerquetschten Stück harten Brotes in der Hand.

****

Und du lächelst, ein kleines, zufriedenes Schieflegen deiner Lippen, dass die stressbedingten Linien auf deinem Gesicht glättet und du denkst, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass nicht alle Spuren ein unschönes Ende haben.

****

**Kühe (Cows)**

****

Du bezeichnest sie als Kuh und kommst nicht umhin, zu denken, dass die, die du am Meisten beleidigst, diejenige ist, die Gras frisst und die Milch produziert, die du jeden Morgen trinkst. Aber du weißt, dass sie es hasst, mit diesem drei-Buchstaben-Wort bezeichnet zu werden, also benutzt du es am Meisten von all den Beleidigungen, die du über die Jahre gesammelt hast.

****

Du bist dir nicht ganz sicher, warum sie glaubt, dass es schlimmer sei als Schlampe, Hure, Goldgräber, falscher und vollkommen-wertloser-Haufen-Scheiße, aber es interessiert dich eigentlich kein bisschen. Solange du sie zusammenzucken sehen kannst, ihre Augen mit einer kaum verborgenen Wut aufblitzen, hören kannst, wie sie ihre Zähne zusammenbeißt, während sie versucht zu lächeln und all ihre Hässlichkeit zu verstecken, die sie niemals zeigt, wenn nicht nur du und sie anwesend sind, wirst du weiter machen.

****

Früher oder später wird die Fassade, die sie so mühsam versucht, aufrechtzuerhalten, in winzig kleine Stücke zerbrechen, und du weißt, dass sobald sie es tut, wird sie aus deinem Leben verschwinden und du wirst sie nie wieder sehen müssen.

****

Also ist es egal, wie sehr sie dich verlässt, es ist egal, wie oft sie das Messer in dich stößt – den ganzen langen Weg bis zum Griff – dich zum Bluten und Schreien bringt, während die Schnitte auf dich herabregnen, du wirst es weiter machen.

****

Irgendwann wird er es verstehen, und dann werdet es nur noch ihr zwei sein.

****

**Tauchen (Dive)**

****

In manchen Nächten, wenn dein Verstand vorsichtig auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen schlafen und wachen balanciert ist, hast du dir gerne vorgestellt, dass du einen hellhaarigen Mann sehen konntest, mit seelenvollen blauen Augen, der dich angelächelt hat, als ob er dich über alles liebt.

****

Diese Augenblicke hast du am Meisten geliebt, denn obwohl du dir nicht sicher warst, dass es nicht nur ein Bruchstück deiner Fantasie war, fandest du dich selbst für einen kurzen Moment wieder, in welchem es dich nicht kümmerte, ob es real war oder nicht, du warst einfach mehr als zufrieden, dich in der offensichtlichen Liebe zu sonnen, die dich umgab, genauso einhüllend wie das Wasser, wenn du tauchen gegangen bist.

****

**Genug (Enough)**

****

Vorspiel war ja schön und gut, aber das hier wurde lächerlich. Also schön, er konnte das nicht-direkt-ins-Bett-springen-wollen-und-heißen-Männer-Sex-haben verstehen, aber ernsthaft! Wie viele Monate musste er auf einen simplen Kuss warten?

****

Nein, er würde das nicht mehr mitmachen, genug war genug und Naruto interessierte sich weder für das Publikum, das sie zufälligerweise erhielten, als sich die Tür zum Büro des Hokage öffnete, noch für den schockierten und verlegenen Blick, der ihm vom älteren Blondschopf gegeben wurde, als er Minatos Hemd griff, ihn nach oben und aus seinem Stuhl zog, bis er über den Schreibtisch lehnte, sein Mund dicht auf Narutos gepresst.

****

**Schuld (Fault)**

****

Du weißt, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, sie hatte sich nicht ausgesucht, genau das zu sein, was man dir bei deiner Geburt aufgezwungen hatte, aber das konnte dein Herz nicht davon abhalten, zu schreien, dass wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, würde er noch leben.

****

**Grummelig (Grumpy)**

****

Naruto wird grummelig, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie er will, wenn Minato also später als normal von der Arbeit heimkehrt, nur um sich in den Überresten von etwas wiederzufinden, was ein wirklich romantsiches Abendessen hätte sein können, wenn man die Kerzen und das Essen und die Musik betrachtete, ist er nicht allzu überrascht, dass Naruto ihn von seiner Position auf ihrem Bett böse anschaut.

****

Und als der spastische Blonde verärgert schnaubt und sich wegdreht, die Decke bis zu den Ohren hochziehend, stellt er sich auf eine Nacht ein, welche größtenteils vermutlich damit verbracht werden würde, den Jüngeren aus seiner schlechten Laune zu holen.

****

Aber da ist kein Zögern in ihm, als er einen Großteil seiner Kleidung ablegt und mit unter die Decke kriecht, die Arme um den sich minutiös wehrenden Jüngling legt, als er sich von hinten an ihn anschmiegt, sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinen Kopf, Nacken und seine Schultern haucht, leise Worte der Entschuldigung murmelt.

****

Er liebt Naruto, und er würde ihn für nichts in der Welt ändern.

****

**Hallo (Hello)**

****

Minato erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er seinen Geliebten je erblickt hat. Er war zehn gewesen, verglichen zu Narutos fünf, und war gerade ein Genin geworden, als ihr Team ausgesandt wurde, einige nur bedingt wichtige Schriftrollen von einem Außenposten einzusammeln und zurück ins Dorf zu liefern.

****

Die Schriftrollen waren jedoch nicht das einzige gewesen, was sie mitgebracht hatten, wo sie doch auf halben Wege zurück über ein schmutziges, blondes Kind gestolpert waren, das blutend auf dem steinigen Grund neben der Straße lag.

****

Es sah aus, als hätte man es durch den Fleischwolf gejagt, und zuerst dachten sie, er sei tot, doch dann öffnete er seine Augen und sie konnten sehen, dass sie blau und oh so lebendig waren. Jiraiya hatte ihn auf die Arme gehoben und dann waren sie so schnell wie möglich zurückgeeilt, hoffend, das Leben des Kleinen zu retten.

****

Sie hatten es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, dass Tsunade ihn wieder zusammenflicken konnte, woraufhin sie einen ziemlichen Schock erlitten, als er von alleine begann zu heilen, sobald das Gift, dass durch seine Venen gewandert war, entfernt worden war.

****

Einen Tag später war er wieder auf den Beinen, voller strahlender Lächeln und Lachen, und Minato, der seit dem Tod seiner Mutter immer etwas zurückhaltend und distanziert gewesen war, konnte nicht anders, als zurückzugrinsen, als er vom kleineren Kind zu Boden geworfen wurde, als es ihn für eine Umarmung ansprang, ihn dabei durch die Wimpern anschauete, während er zum ersten Mal 'Hallo' sagte.

****

**Eis (Ice)**

****

Es ist kalt, hinterlässt feuchte Spuren hinter sich, als du es über meinen Körper ziehst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es mag oder nicht, bis du meine Nippel erreichst, sie langsam umkreist, bis du hart gegen die kleinen Erhebungen drückst.

****

Dann ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ich es genieße.

****

**Eifersucht (Jealousy)**

****

Es wuchert in dir heran, brennend und furchteinflößend. Da du zuvor keine Erfahrungen damit gemacht hast, weißt du nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst. Also tust du es nicht, denkst, dass es irgendwann bald vorbei gehen wird, dass irgendwann bald alles wieder normal sein wird.

****

Irgendwann bald findest du dich über einem Körper stehend wieder, der, von dem du weißt, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass du dich so gefühlt hast, wie du es tatest, wo es doch derjenige war, der das angeschmachtet hat, was nicht seins anzuschmachten war. Die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem erhalten hat, der sich dafür nicht verantwortlich hätte fühlen müssen, jemand, der sich um nichts anderes als dich kümmern sollte.

****

Du weißt noch immer nicht, was für ein Gefühl es ist, aber es zieht sich langsam zurück, nachdem du den da losgeworden bist, also schiebst du es einmal mehr in deinen Hinterkopf, es niemals jemandem erzählend.

****

Du reagierst schneller beim nächsten Mal.

****

**Schlüssel (Key)**

****

Du hast all deine Emotionen hinter einem Zaun verschlossen, der bis zum Himmel reicht – schwarz und bedrohlich – und es hatte ein so kompliziertes und starkes Schloss, dass du glaubtest, es wäre unmöglich, es aufzuschließen. Niemand würde jemals dazu in der Lage sein, es zu knacken oder zu zerstören.

****

Du hattest das Konzept von Schlüsseln vergessen, als er also mit dem einen wiederkehrte, den du ihm vor so vielen Jahren gegeben hattest, als ihr lediglich Kinder ward, wusstest du nicht, was geschehen war, als Lächeln plötzlich nicht mehr unmöglich schien.

****

Du hoffst, dass er es dir beibringen wird.

****

**Glück (Luck)**

****

Es ist größtenteils nur das Glück der Doofen, denkt er, als er weiterhin den Angriffen seines Gegners ausweicht, der von Minute zu Minute aufgewühlter wird.

****

Aber Naruto denkt sich, dass wenn man Konohas Gelbem Blitz gegenüberstand, brauchte man eine ganze Scheißladung davon, selbst, wenn es nur ein Trainigskampf war.

****

**Spiegel (Mirror)**

****

Er sagt, es sei, als würde man in einen Spiegel schauen, wenn ihr euch gegenüber steht. Die gleichen Haare, die gleichen Augen, die gleiche Größe.

****

Als er dir sagt, dass er es einfach nicht tun kann, dass er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden kann, mit jemandem involviert zu sein, der ihm so ähnlich war, willst du schreien und weinen und wüten.

****

Aber du tust es nicht, weil du sein Sohn bist, und die ganze Sache ist nicht anständig, egal, aus welchem Blickwinkel du sie dir anschaust. Und auch, wenn er es nie direkt sagt, weißt du, dass wenn er sich nachts befriedigt, denkt er an rot und grün – nicht gold und blau – und du kannst nicht mit ihm streiten, wenn du weißt, dass das der wahre Grund dafür ist, warum er weggeht.

****

Also beißt du dir fest genug auf die Zunge, dass flüssiges Eisen in deinen Mund fließt, und sagst nicht, dass deine Wangen, anders als seine, gezeichnet sind, dass dein Gesicht oval und nicht spitz ist, und dass deine Liebe lebendig ist, während seine es nicht ist.

****

**Hals (Neck)**

****

Du bist ein wenig besessen. Immer willst du Knutschflecken, Bisswunden und Kratzer darauf hinterlassen, allen zeigen, dass er vergeben ist, und dass nur du solche Dinge dort hinterlassen darfst.

****

Dir war nie bewusst, dass du so besitzergreifend sein konntest, und am Anfang warst du dir unsicher, ob er dich dafür nicht mehr mögen würde, so unsicher, das Bedürfnis danach, ihn zu markieren, anzusprechen – deine Ansprüche geltend zu machen – dass du es letztlich sogar schaffst, dir mit deinen Sorgen darüber selbst eine Migräne zuzufügen.

****

Als er es endlich schafft, es aus dir herauszukitzeln, starrst du resolut auf die Decken des Bettes, weigerst dich, aufzuschauen und den Ekel, von dem du sicher bist, dass er in seinen Augen, die die exakt die gleiche Farbe wie die deinen haben, sichtbar ist, zu erblicken.

****

Minuten vergehen, und als es für ihn offensichtlich wird, dass du nicht von alleine aufschauen würdest, packt er dein Kinn und hebt dein Gesicht resolut – aber dennoch so sanft – an, bis du ihm nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen hasst.

****

Als Minato den Kopf lediglich zur Seite legt, seinen Hals für dich offenbart, undeutlich vor sich hin murmelt, dass es okay ist, während seine Wangen in einem sanften rosa leuchten, fühlst du dich erleichtert genug, dass du weinen könntest und fragst dich, was du in deinem letzten Leben getan hast, um ihn verdient zu haben.

****

**Gehorsam (Obedient)**

****

Er mag es, wann man ihm sagt, was er im Bett tun soll, bemerkst du, nachdem ihr ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen habt.

****

Du findest es seltsam, denn normalerweise hasst er es, wenn er herumkommandiert wird, und du weißt nicht, warum er es mag, wenn es um Sex geht, wenn er doch sonst so sehr dagegen ist. Aber, denkst du, wenn es ihn befriedigt, warum nicht?

****

Also experimentiert ihr ein wenig, beginnt mit keinen – fast schon fragenden – Anweisungen, welche sich fast ohne, dass du es bemerkst, schnell zu direkten Befehlen entwickeln, in denen du weißt, was du willst, was er tut, und nicht weniger von ihm erwartest.

****

Als du es dann doch bemerkst, denkst du dir, dass Naruto vermutlich nicht der einzige mit einer Macke ist.

****

**Pink (Pink)**

****

Minato mag pink nicht. Es hat absolut gar nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass es die Mädchenfarbe war, sondern nur damit, dass es Haruno Sakuras Haarfarbe war.

****

Minato mochte pink nicht, weil er Haruno Sakura nicht mochte.

****

Minato mochte Haruno Sakura nicht, weil sie diejenige war, die Naruto liebte, ganz egal, wie wenig sie es verdiente.

****

Nachdem sie also von der Beerdigung zurückkehrten, er beruhigend den kleineren Blonden in seinen Armen auf seinem Schoß hielt, ihm zuflüsternd, und sie auf dem Sofa saßen, konnte er nicht anders, als ein zufriedenes Grinsen zu geben, als er den Duft des Schampoos seines Sohns einatmete.

****

Es gab keine weiteren pinkhaarigen Frauen mehr in Konoha.

****

**Quest (Quest)**

****

Naruto war auf einer Quest der gefährlichsten Art. Er war ein mutiger Ritter, der durch Feindesland schritt, und tapfer weiter marschierte, während geringere Männer schon längst umgekehrt wären. Der zukünftige Hokage Konohas fürchtete weder Mann noch Frau, unabhänig von ihrem berüchtigten Ruf, der von Wildheit, Gemeinheit und Bosheit in der Größe des Bergs Verdammnis erzählte.

****

Er leckte die Lippen, als er die letzte paar Stufen nach oben stieg, seine Hand streckte sich nach vorne, um die Flasche zu greifen, welche die zweitliebste Sache einer gewissen, vollbusigen Blondine enthielt.

****

Er hatte sie! Seine kleinen Hände, feucht vor Aufregung, legten sich um den Hals des dunkelgrünen Glases, zog sie gegen seine Brust, als ob er sie vor der Welt verstecken müsste, als er ein siegreiches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen ließ.

****

Nimm das, Frau-die-dafür-lebte-um-die-Böseste-zu-sein-und-alle-Streichespieler-auszulöschen! Er war ein weiteres Mal ganz ober herausgekommen!

****

Er verschwand schnell vom Tatort, eilte durch die sich windenden Flure des Anwesens, bevor er direkt vor dem Eingang zur Küche zum Stehen kam. Während er weiterhin in der Sicherheit seines Kopfes freudig gackerte, schaffte Naruto es nicht, die Person zu bemerken, die sich ihm von hinten näherte, und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er am Kragen gepackt und in die Luft gehoben, das siegreiche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erstarb schnell, als er das Schlimmste befürchtete.

****

„Wirklich, Naruto. Du weißt genau, dass sie dafür Rache nehmen wird, nicht wahr?“, fragte eine leicht frustrierte Stimme. Naruto entspannte sich sofort, als er bemerkte, dass es nicht Tsunade war, die ihn gefangen hatte, sondern sein Vater, der ihn nun mit etwas, das mitleidiger Liebe nahe kam, in den Augen ansah.

****

Naruto schmollte. Er verspürte keine Scham für das Nutzen solcher Taktiken, alle Vorteile, die er haben konnte, waren gute, und es gab so etwas wie Schummeln nicht, wenn nur das Übeleben des Stärkeren relevant war. „Aber Da-ad, sie hat mich gestern dazu gezwungen, Mädchensachen zu tragen!“

****

Nun sah er lediglich amüsiert aus, was nicht in Ordnung war. Ganz und gar nicht.

****

Naruto schmollte noch mehr, fügte seiner Unterlippe ein leichtes Zittern hinzu und zwang seine Augen dazu, feucht zu werden.

****

Wenn alles andere versagte.

****

In seiner Niederlage aufseufzend, ließ Minato den Sechsjährigen wieder zu Boden sinken und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „Na gut, ich werde sie ablenken. Aber wenn sie das später 'rausfindet, bist du auf dich alleine gestellt, Kleiner.“

****

Bei der Antwort nach oben strahlend, jegliche Spur seines ich-bin-so-elend-du-musst-dich-um-mich-kümmern Gesichts längst verschwunden, gab Naruto seinem Vater eine schnelle Umarmung.

****

„Danke, Dad, du bist klasse!“, rief er eilig aus, bevor er in die Küche und aus der Tür huschte, darauf bedacht, den Mann-der-Brüste-mag-und-Hintern-und-Getränke-die-nicht-für-Kinder-sind-mit-den-lustigen-Haaren so schnell wie möglich zu finden, wo es doch so schien, dass wenn man in seiner Gegenwart war, Frauen dazu tendierten, sich nur auf ihn zu konzentrieren und alles andere zu vergessen – was perfekt war, sollte Tsunade tatsächlich nach ihm suchen.

****

**Regen (Rain)**

****

Naruto hatte immer geglaubt, dass es regnete, weil der Himmel traurig war.

****

Als er mit der Schule angefangen hatte, hatten seine Lehrer versucht, ihm etwas anderes zu sagen, dass der Himmel keine Person war und dass er nicht traurig sein konnte, und dass es Regen gab, da Wasser, wenn heiß wurde, nach oben in die Luft wanderte, um dann wieder herunter zu fallen, sobald es kalt wurde.

****

Er glaubte ihnen nicht, damals nicht und auch nicht heute, denn jedes Mal, wenn es regnete, konnte Naruto einen Mann sehen, mit Haaren so leuchtend wie die Sonne und Augen so blau wie der Himmel, der tiefe, seelenvolle Tränen weinte, während er neben ihm ging, und mit dem Regen weinte.

****

**Seife (Soap)**

****

Du magst deine Duschen. Das heiße Wasser, das gegen deinen Rücken spritzt, der Schaum der Seife, die du benutzt – sie riecht nach Honig und Kokosnuss – und wie er von deinem gebräunten Körper in den Abfluss gespült wird, auf dass man ihn niemals wieder sah.

****

Du liebst diese Seife, kaufst jedes Mal die gleiche, wenn sie ausgeht, und es fühlt sich einfach falsch an, eine andere zu benutzen.

****

Du bist dir jedoch nicht sicher, dass du sie jemals wieder benutzen kannst, denn jedes Mal, wenn dir der Geruch in die Nase steigst, kannst du nicht anders, als an das eine Mal zu denken. Das eine Mal war das, als Minato extra verspielt gewesen war und du letztlich dein normales Stück Seife als Dildo-Ersatz tief in deinen Arsch geschoben hattest. 

****

Und ganz egal, wie gut es sich anfühlt, wie scharf es dich machst, du solltest wirklich aufhören, Erektionen zu bekommen, nur weil du deine eigene Seife auf deinem Körper riechst. Denn man kann nur so oft in der Öffentlichkeit hart werden – welche aus vielen Ninjas besteht – ohne, dass es jemand herausfindet.

****

**Essen zum Mitnehmen (Take-out)**

****

Die Essensrechnung der Namikaze-Residenz war absurd hoch. Nicht nur essen die beiden Männer, die derzeit dort leben, jeweils bei jeder Mahlzeit für zehn, sondern können beide ums Verrecken nicht kochen.

****

**Regenschirm (Umbrella)**

****

Er dreht das Ding – es ist orange – im Kreis herum über seinem Kopf, sodass Tropfen überall um ihn herabschießen, während er draußen vor der Tür zu deinem Haus wartet. Als du nach draußen trittst, schafft er es nicht, das Drehen rechtzeitig zu stoppen und selbst mit all deinen Ninja-Reflexen schaffst du es nicht, nicht nass zu werden, als das Wasser dich trifft.

****

Er lächelt verlegen und reibt sich den Hinterkopf, während er sich die ganze Zeit entschuldigt.

****

**Jungfrau (Virgin)**

****

Minato hatte sich selbst nie für einen sonderlich verruchten Mann gehalten, aber als Naruto sich selbst in einer roten Schleife eingewickelt hatte und sagte, dass er ihm sein Erstes Mal zum Geburtstag schenken würde, dachte Minato, dass es diese Meinung vielleicht noch einmal überdenken sollte.

****

**Verrucht (Wicked)**

****

Die Art, wie seine Zunge um dein Glied rollt, ist verrucht. Manchmal leckt sie in großen Strichen gegen die große Vene auf der andere Seite, andere Male windet sie sich um den Kopf, als ob dein Schwanz ihr Lieblingsgegenstand auf der ganzen Welt wäre und er versucht, all dein Sperma aus dir herauszusaugen.

****

Du bist geneigt, ihn zu lassen. 

**Xenophobie (Xenophobia)**

Du hälst ihn innerhalb der Tore zu deinem Land versteckt. Ein Gefanger, und doch nicht, denn er ist es, der wünscht, dort zu sein. Wenn er wollte, würdest du ihn mitnehmen, um die Welt zu sehen, all ihre Menschen zu treffen und neue Bande zu knüpfen und aufzublühen.

Aber du weißt, dass es ein unmöglicher Traum ist, oder zumindest ist er es jetzt gerade.

Du versuchst, zu helfen, aber du weißt nicht, wie und du weißt, dass du ihn zu sehr liebst, um ihm auf die Weise zu helfen, die er benötigt. Alles, was du am Ende des Tages tun kannst, ist, ihn dicht, dicht an deinen Körper zu pressen und ihm zu versichern, dass du, komme was wolle, ihn niemals verlassen wirst.

**Jahre (Years)**

Du brauchst eine Weile, bis du es bemerkst. Die kleinen Dinge registrierst du zuerst nicht, nicht die Geräusche oder die Farben oder das kribbelnde Gefühl das Lebens, das zurück in deine Gliedmaße schleicht.

Es benötigt ein großes Ereignis, bis zu es endlich verarbeitst, und du bemerkst, dass du für Jahre auf Autopilot gehandelt hast.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob er jemals wissen wird, wie viel dieser erste Streich – so sehr wie die, die sie einst gemacht hat – dir bedeutet hatte, aber du denkst, dass solange du dich selbst daran erinnerst, es in Ordnung sein wird.

**Zillionen (Zillions)**

Du lächelst ihn an, nachgiebig, aber er bemerkt es nicht, zu sehr von seiner sechsten Nacherzählung gefangen, wie großartig und toll und super cool seine Gerburtstagparty gewesen war. Du kannst nicht anders, als nach jeder Wiederholung amüsiert zu sein, sie werden größer und weniger glaubwürdig, und als er erzählt, dass wenigstens eine Zillionen Menschen auf der Feier gewesen waren, kannst du nicht anders, als laut zu lachen.

**Author's Note:**

> **Crosspost von ff.net. Original wurde hochgeladen am 23. Mai 2017.**


End file.
